


Paper Cuts and Fluff

by ironichippo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, but just in case, i guess, idk man, its a paper cut so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironichippo/pseuds/ironichippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets a paper cut and Dean kisses it better. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cuts and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for a favorite blog of mine. Hope you feel better, mama dumpling. <3

"Dean?"

Looking up, Dean raises his brows. "Yeah Cas?" 

"Why am I bleeding?" The ex-angel asks, examining his finger, forehead wrinkled. 

"Bleeding?" Standing, Dean walks around the table to Castiel's side. He gingerly takes Cas' hand in his own and looks it over carefully. Sure enough, a small droplet of blood is starting to form on his fingertip. 

Cas turns to stare up at Dean. His piercing gaze scans Dean's face, electric blue eyes digging into the human's emerald ones. "What is it? Am I growing sick or something?" he asks.

Dean snorts. "Nah, 's just a little paper cut Cas, nothing to worry about."

"…Paper cut?"

"Well, yeah." Dean says, meeting Cas' stare. "It's just a small cut from the edge of a paper." 

"Oh." Cas redirects his gaze to the drop of blood threatening to drip off his finger. "Are they common?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Cas tilts his head, eyes staying transfixed to the sliver of a cut. "Humans are rather…fragile."

Dean huffs. "Just sit tight, Cas." With that, he heads to the kitchen, retrieving a tissue and band aid. Returning, he pulls out the chair next to his boyfriend and perches on its edge. "Hand." he orders, holding out his own expectantly. 

Watching carefully, Castiel places his hand in Dean's, fingers relaxed. The hunter dabs up the dribble of blood and applies the band aid. "There." he announces, pulling back. "All better." 

Castiel blinks down at his finger. "Thank you." Dean nods and turns his attention to the lore spread out in front of them. He picks up a book and continues his read. Deciding it best to do the same, Castiel picks up his own research. 

A few moments pass in silence as the men read through their materials. Sighing, Castiel brings his hand to his chin, unaware of his actions. Sensing a slight itch under his bandage, he rubs his finger and thumb together. With no relief, he slowly brings his finger up to his mouth. Unconsciously, he starts to rub and grate the band aid against his teeth as he continues to read. 

Dean takes a deep breath and glances up at Castiel. Picking up on Cas' hand he frowns. "Get your finger out of your mouth, Cas." he orders. 

"Hm?" Castiel hums, looking at Dean with the edge of the band aid caught between his teeth. Rolling his eyes, Dean smacks Cas' hand from his mouth. 

A couple minutes of quiet reading continues before Cas' bandaged finger drifts back up to his teeth. 

"Oh for-" Dean wraps his fingers around Castiel's wrist and yanks it from his mouth, "-stop it Cas."

Sticking his lip out in a pout, Cas glances away. "I cannot help it." he huffs. 

Smirking, Dean gives Castiel's wrist a sharp tug, dragging his eyes back. "I guess I should just keep your mouth busy then." 

Before Cas can reply, Dean's lips are on his, sweet and giving. Melting completely into the sensation, Castiel hums, pressing back eagerly. The two continue the kiss for a few minutes before Dean pulls back, grinning. 

"Better?" 

"Yes-thank you."

"Anytime."

They return to their books, hand in hand.


End file.
